Innocence
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: A crossover between Pac Blue & TBAA. The angels are sent to help Lt. Calloway's daughter. WARNING: RATED R FOR IMPLICATIONS OF RAPE!
1. Innocence - Part 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Pac Blue, or PB's characters; I'm not using this for money; yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

I don't own Touched By An Angel, or TBAA's characters; I'm not using this for money; yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I do however own the characters of Dani, Aurora, Leia, and Jezebelle.

Characters:

Jezebelle – the red-brown haired caseworker angel.

Danielle Amy Hunter-Calloway – T.C.'s goddaughter.After her parents were killed in a car crash, she was adopted by T.C. & Chris.She's 16, with strawberry-blonde hair & blue-green eyes.She's 110 Lbs. and is 5' 4".

Aurora Alison Carre – Russell's niece.She & her little sister are currently staying with Russell & Jamie until their mother gets out of rehab.She's 16, with deep-red hair and brown eyes.She's 112 Lbs. and is 5' 3"

Leia Lynn Carre – Russell's other niece.She's 11 months old, with blonde hair and mahogany eyes.She's 13 Lbs. and 1' 11".

***

Innocence

Part One

***

March 3rd, 2000

Lt. T.C. Calloway kicked in the door and held his gun out in front of him, "Police!"

A groan was heard in another room, and the officers that were with T.C. spread out.T.C. continued on his path toward where the sounds were coming from.

_'Please, let it be her.Please, please!Come on, Dani.'_ T.C. thought to himself, as he pushed open the door to a bedroom.

T.C.'s daughter – sixteen-year old Danielle Amy Hunter-Calloway – was lying on the bed.Her clothes were tattered and stained, and her arms were covered in bruises.The officer practically screamed with joy for having found her.She'd been missing for a week – and T.C. blamed himself.

"It's okay, Dee.It's Dad.I'm here." He comforted, picking her up and running out of the room, "It's going to be okay now."

Unseen to T.C., four angels were watching.

***

T.C. looked at Chris, who was busily pacing the small waiting room.Her blonde hair was a wry, and a path of tears was flowing off her chin.He held up his hand to take her's and she sat down beside him.

"I can't believe I let this happen.I shouldn't have let her go to that party." T.C. angonized.

Chris laid her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

A knock on the door brought T.C.'s attention to the young-looking, blonde-haired, male doctor, who was standing in the doorway.A red-haired, female doctor stood beside him.

"Excuse me, but are you…" The female doctor looked at the clipboard she held, "Lt. Calloway?"

T.C. nodded his head, "How's our daughter?" He asked, as the two doctors sat down across from T.C. and Chris.

"I'm Andrew and this is Monica." Andrew said, a bit uncomfortably, "Monica examined Danielle."

Monica sighed and took over for Andrew, "Mr. And Mrs. Calloway, the results of the tests we ran seem to show that Danielle was raped."

***

T.C. took a deep breath and walked into Dani's hospital room.The teen was sleeping, a smile on her face that tore at his heart.He picked up her hand gently, and held in his."I'm so sorry, Dani.I am so, so sorry."Tears began to fall from T.C.'s face.

From the doorway, Tess, Monica, Andrew, and Jeze were watching and talking.

"How can people do that to a child, Tess?" Monica asked, anguished.

"I don't know, baby." Tess answered.

Jeze looked at Dani.Jeze had been with Dani the entire time she was missing.She was there from the moment Dani walked into the party, to the moment Tony Londe hit Dani in the head with a beer bottle, to every awful moment of the rape, to now at the hospital.Jeze's heart twisted with those thoughts.She'd been unable to help Dani through it all.

"Jezebelle." Andrew said, curious about her sudden silence.

Jeze looked up, "Humm?"

Andrew nodded – he knew what she was thinking about.When Dani's blood had spilled from the gash in her head from the bottle, Andrew had been there.However, he'd been called away at the last moment.

"Now I want you three to listen to me." Tess began, "Dani has always been the strong one in her family.She took care of her little sister and her older brother.She learned Sign Language so she could talk to them and was the interpreter for her parents.She only went to sixth grade so she could get jobs and feed her siblings.However, she isn't as strong as she thinks.Her strength was based on the fact that she had something to do or someone to care for.She doesn't have that anymore and she isn't going to know how to act once her parents tell her what happened."

The three angels nodded and began to prepare for the storm.

***

March 4th, 2000

Dani squinted open her eyelids revealing the blue-green oceans beneath them.She allowed her eyes a moment to adjust, and then began looking around the room.To her left was a large picture window, through which morning light was filtering in.Around the sides of the window, white curtains were hanging.All along the walls were pictures of angels and seraphs.Dani smiled at one – it looked a bit like Chris.

Dani looked at the door as two doctors and her parents walked in.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." T.C. teased, "I thought you were going to sleep forever!"

Dani smiled, "Like you don't sleep forever?Not to mention the snoring.I really don't know how mom can sleep with you." She teased back, giggling.

Andrew and Monica delighted in the playful banter of the teen and her father.The two seemed to share the same personality.

"So when are we going home?I have to get to school and Monday is my day to cook.Speaking of home – why am I here?" Dani asked, in her usual playful way.

T.C. smiled at her, but his smile soon became a frown.How do you explain to your child – who apparently doesn't remember the last week of her life – that she's been raped?

"Hello?Dad?Earth to Dad.Come in, Dad." Dani said, waving her hand before his eyes, "Lt. Calloway, snap to."

T.C. shook his head and looked at her, "What?"  
"You just completely blanked out."

"Sorry."

Chris sighed, "I'll tell her, T.C."

"I can do this, Chris.I can."

Dani stared at her cryptic parents, "Could somebody let me in on what's going on?"

Andrew looked at T.C., "You don't have to tell her now.It would be preferable now that she's curious, but she needs to know."

T.C. took in a deep breath, "Danielle, You know I love you, right?I will never, ever be disappointed with you or hate you.I love you and you will always be beautiful to me."

Dani nodded, wearily.Now she was really confused.What was he talking about?

T.C. looked at Chris, who reached down to hold on to T.C.'s left hand.He reached down and picked up Dani's right hand.He leaned over to kiss her forehead gently, and then continued, "The party.You don't remember it at all?"

Dani furrowed her eyebrows, "Not really.I kinda had a few beers.Not a lot, Dad.Just two, I guess.I'm not really sure.All I remember is Tony saying catch, and something hitting be from behind.After that, I'm drawin' a blank.Am I in trouble or something?"

"No.Tony…The party…" T.C. looked at his wife for guidance.

Chris' face began to become red as new emotions flood her, "Dani, do you remember if Tony was throwing the bottle to you or at you?" Chris asked, already knowing the answer.With Dani's unknowing revelation, the group now knew where the gash on the back of the teen's head had come from.

Dani began to think and suddenly the memories flooded back.

_"Such pretty hair." Tony teased._

Dani struggled to get loose from the handcuffs that bound her hands.She knew T.C. had told her the trick to these things, yet she didn't have the strength to pull the cuffs off.Clouds started to float over her eyes and she could feel the wetness of blood on her head.Something wasn't right and Dani knew it.She knew this wasn't right.She screamed out for her father, for her mother, for anyone to help.But no one came.Suddenly, the realization came in and Dani knew what was happening.She began to pray.

Dani looked at her father, "I tried to stop him.I really did, Daddy." She said through tears.She reached for T.C. and he hugged her to him.He rocked her back and forth, and tried to comfort the child, but her tears became worse.

Chris' eyes begged Andrew and Monica to do something for Dani.Something to calm the child's pain, at least for the moment.Dani's soul was shattered, and Chris could hear it in the sobbing and moaning.She suddenly felt the intinct of motherhood, and looked at Andrew, "Please.Anything to calm her down." Chris pleaded.

Andrew nodded and walked away to get something from outside.He returned a moment later with a sedative.He injected Dani and the teen began to quiet almost instantly.Soon enough for the two adults, Dani's cries and sobs were reduced to sniffling and T.C. placed her back in the bed.

Chris hugged T.C. tight and the two stood there for a minute or so, ignoring the fact that three other people were in the room.When they finally unlocked their arms and stepped back, Chris was busily wiping at the tears on her face.Andrew and Monica looked at them, sincere compassion in their eyes.

"Sorry about that." T.C. apologized.

"It's okay." Monica said.

Chris looked at the two people before her, "When can we take her home?" She asked, still dabbing at the tears with her finger.

"We're not sure.We'd like to have her stay overnight and talk to a counselor.There's also a teenage girl Danielle should meet." Andrew answered.

T.C. nodded his head numbly, "Okay.I just would like to recommend that you call her Dani.She doesn't like being called by her full first name."

Andrew smiled.Dani and Jeze were going to be good friends.

Chris smiled, "And Dani's best friend is Aurora Carre.She's going to come by at some point, so don't be surprised."

"Thanks." Monica said, as Chris and T.C. headed back to their car.They knew how long sedatives make someone sleep, and Monica figured the two would be back by the time Dani was waking up – and they'd probably have toys to comfort the teen with them.

Jeze walked up behind Monica, "Boo."

Monica jumped, which made Jeze smile with delight._'I'm beginning to get the whole picture now, Father.No wonder Andrew said she has the soul of a child.'_

Jeze looked at the teen, "I still wish I could've done something for her." She said, mournfully, "No one should have to endure that."

The other two angels nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"So, when am I supposed to show up?" The red-brown haired angel asked, now looking at her friends.

"He hasn't told you yet?" Monica asked with mild surprise.

"Nope.I assumed he'd told one of you." Jeze answered, curious.

Andrew smirked, "I know when, so calm down, Halo-ette.Today.You and Aurora are going to meet and the two of you will come here."

Jeze nodded.She began a silent prayer for the hell that Dani and everyone who was close to her was about to go through.

***

Aurora looked at her uncle._'It can't be true.It can't be.'_ She thought to herself.Dani was so…so…Dani.She'd never let this happen.She'd always been so strong, so willing to fight.She suddenly knew who to blame, _'God, How could you let this happen to her?How?She never did anything wrong.She's always gone to church and she's always been good.Always, how could you let this happen?!?!'_

Russell saw the look in his niece's eyes and he wrapped his arms around her.Aurora and Dani were so close, if one bad thing happened to one, the other would be distraught.Now Russell knew how to comfort Aurora.

"Why don't we go to the hospital and see her?I'm sure she'd love to see her beset friend." Russell suggested.

Aurora nodded, "That'd be nice.I want to go get something from another room, okay?It's hers and I know she'd want it."

Russell nodded and went to check on Leia, while Rora got the item.

"Jamie." He said, after walking back into the living room.

"Yes?" She called from upstairs.

"I'm taking Rora to see Dani.Watch Leia for me."

"Sure."

With that, Russell took his niece and walked out to the car.

However, a red-brown haired teenage was walking over to them.The two people stopped walking.

"Can I help you" Russell asked.He'd never seen this girl before, and it was obvious that Rora didn't know this girl either.

"Actually, Dr. Andrew and Dr. Monica sent me over to talk to Aurora, and take her over to the hospital.I'm Jeze." Jeze said, removing her sunglasses.

Aurora nodded, "My uncle was just going to take me over."The teen began to look over the angel.The girl wore her reddish-brown hair in a French braid with a silver-wire headband to hold the flyaway strands out of her eyes.She wore a pair of bellbottom blue-jeans with a white tank top and an unbuttoned, short sleeve white shirt.

"Oh, okay.I was just on my way over to talk to Dani.If you two wanna come with me in my car, your welcome." Jeze said, playing with her keys.

Aurora looked at her uncle and the two nodded, "Thanks."

Jeze smiled, and walked back to the car.She stopped before she opened the car doors."I thought you had a little sister?"

Aurora smiled, "I do.Her name's Leia.She's in the house."

Jeze leaned up against the car, "So that's who Leia is.Dani's been asking to see Aurora and Leia since she woke up."

Rora smiled getting Jeze's message.She handed the grocery bag she'd been holding and ran back into the house.A muffled conversation was heard between Rora and Jamie, before Rora returned with her little sister and the baby's infant carrier/carseat, as well as Leia's diaper bag.

Jeze smiled, unlocked the car doors, and opened the door to the front seat so Aurora could set the infant's seat in the seat.After setting it so it wouldn't move, Aurora placed her baby sister in the seat and got in the back.Jeze turned on the car, and headed toward the hospital.

"So how long have you know Dani?" Jeze asked Aurora, who was watching the different things pass by the white car.

Aurora smiled, "For as long as I can remember."

Jeze smiled again, "She seemed to be a sweet person from what her parents told me."

"She is.She loves to volunteer and she likes to teach kids to swim and bike-ride.She loves to surf and she loves to be with my sister." Rora said, smiling at the memories, and then she frowned, "I don't know why God let this happen to her.She never did anything wrong.She goes to church like everyone else, she believes…"

Jeze sighed, "Free will is why this happened.God gave everyone free will.I have it, you have it, Tony has it.I don't agree with how he used his, but God gave it to him."

"He should've done something to help her, Jeze.I know you aren't supposed to ask Him for something he can't change, but He's Him.He shouldn't let her suffer."

Jeze nodded her head, "I know how you feel and I know how Dani feels.I know it seems like He betrayed you, but He hasn't." Jeze sighed, "When we see Dani, I want you to tell her how you feel.I know she won't tell you hers right off the bat, but you're her best friend.You can comfort her in a way that no one else can."

Aurora nodded, and breathed as slowly as she could to calm her nerves.

***

Andrew met Jeze at the door to the hospital, "This must be Aurora.I was told to keep an eye out for you.I'm Andrew."

Aurora looked at the doctor, "Hi." She said, meekly.

"This is Aurora's uncle, Russell." Jeze said, " I was just going up to see Dani."

Andrew nodded, "That's good.She could really use a familiar face or two right now."

Jeze nodded and led Rora, Leia, and Russell into the hospital.After heading to the elevator, Jeze pushed the button for the fourth floor.All four people were silent as they headed to the room currently housing Dani.Jeze knock on the door.

Dani looked up, "Hi, Jeze." She said, a bit tiredly.

Jeze smiled weakly, "I brought some visitors – I even got Leia."

Dani smiled at the sight of her friends.She reached for the baby and pulled Leia onto her lap, "Hello, Leia Lynn.How's ya' been?" She cooed.

Jeze smiled at Tess, who was seated next to Dani's bed.The 'older' woman stood up to leave the friend to talk, and tugged at Jeze's arm."I'll be out in a second."

Dani smiled, "Tess is nice."

"You don't live with her.Andrew, Monica, and I say that if she gets a webpage, it'd be key word Grouchy." Jeze teased, "Anyway, I'm going to check in with someone I know, and leave you guys to talk.Here's" Jeze handed her a card, "my pager number.If you need me, page me."

Dani nodded, and Jeze walked out, leaving the people to talk.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

PLEASE REVIEW!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Innocence - Part 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Pac Blue, or PB's characters; I'm not using this for money; yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

I don't own Touched By An Angel, or TBAA's characters; I'm not using this for money; yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I do however own the characters of Dani, Aurora, Leia, and Jezebelle.

Characters:

Jezebelle – the red-brown haired caseworker angel.

Danielle Amy Hunter-Calloway – T.C.'s goddaughter.After her parents were killed in a car crash, she was adopted by T.C. & Chris.She's 16, with strawberry-blonde hair & blue-green eyes.She's 110 Lbs. and is 5' 4".

Aurora Alison Carre – Russell's niece.She & her little sister are currently staying with Russell & Jamie until their mother gets out of rehab.She's 16, with deep-red hair and brown eyes.She's 112 Lbs. and is 5' 3"

Leia Lynn Carre – Russell's other niece.She's 11 months old, with blonde hair and mahogany eyes.She's 13 Lbs. and 1' 11".

-*-*-

Innocence

Part Two

-*-*-

Dani hugged Aurora to her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Aurora said, "I should've gone like I said.I should've." She cried into Dani's shoulder.

Dani hugged her friend tighter, "It's okay, Rora.If you had come, they could've done it to you.And you know it doesn't bother me.My life isn't as important as yours is."

Aurora stepped back.Had those words just escaped Danielle's lips?Had she actually said her life didn't matter?Rora's heart began to twist into two.Dani had said her life wasn't important."How can you say that, Dani?Your life matters as much as mine or T.C.'s or Leia's.You matter."

Dani's eyes became downcast, "I don't.I have no point in life.I don't know why I was created.All I know anymore is that I had druggies for parents and one day they and my siblings were killed."

"But you're here.You weren't in the car.You are still alive – there has to be a reason for it." Russell said, effectively stopping the argument that Aurora would've turned into a shouting match.

Dani sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore." She looked at Aurora, "So how's Keegan?I heard he was pretty upset."

Aurora smiled, "Actually, upset is too kind a word.Let's try Mega-Pissed, shall we.He hunted down Tony and beat him into a bloody pulp.And I mean that in the literal sense.T.C. showed up right as Keegan was finishing and told Keeg that he was gonna let him off and that he would've done it himself."

Dani laughed, and then sighed again, "He's going to come see me, right?I mean he's not mad at me, is he?"

"Yes to the first question.No to the second.Why do you think he beat up Tony?"

Dani looked at Leia, "Oh, Lee."

-*-*-

"She's taking this unbelievably well." Jeze said to her colleagues, "I thought she'd be really upset."

"She _is_ really upset.Dani's very good at hiding secrets," Tess said, gaining the three angels attention, "and this is something she isn't going to want to talk about or accept.But if she doesn't do either of those things, it's going to eat away at her and destroy everything that makes her Dani."

Jeze nodded her head, understanding.She sighed, wishing there was something more she could do for the teenager.

-*-*-

Dani stood up and looked out the window.It seemed so nice out.The sun was high in the sky and the warm weather made her ache for her surfboard.Dani began to focus on the waves and the steady pattern they had.As one would crash upon the shore, another was already to take it's turn.

"Tired of being cooped up?" A pleasant voice said.

Dani turned around to see Jeze standing against the doorframe, "Yeah.I haven't been surfing in awhile.I would kill to go surfing – or even swimming."

Jeze smiled, "I'll talk to Andrew.I'm sure I can find some way for you and I to go swimming or something."

"Thanks." Dani said, smiling.Jeze walked away, leaving Dani to look out the window once again.

Dani went back to watching the water.She could see Aurora and K.T. walking on the sand, with Leia not far behind holding Keegan's hand.The group seemed like they were happy, however, Aurora looked toward the window and Dani could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Dani." Jeze called.

"What?" Dani asked, a playful smile on her face.

"You wouldn't happen to have a bathing suit with you, would you?" Jeze asked, happily, while Andrew snuck up behind her and put a finger to his lips.

"I think I do.I'm not sure." Dani said, a huge smile on her face.

Jeze nodded her head, "Don't even think about it, Andrew."

"How _do _you know when I'm behind you?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I'm not telling." Jeze turned her attention back to Dani, "Come on let's see if you have a suit."

Dani smiled, and followed her new friend to the small closet.They pulled out her suitcase and began to pull through the day's worth of clothes.Reaching the bottom of the bag, Dani pulled out the purple and white tye-dyed bathing suit she loved.A note fell out along side the suit.Dani looked at Jeze and picked the paper up."Dear Dani, I figured you'd want to go swimming at some point, so I had your mom pack your favorite suit.I love you.Daddy." Dani read aloud.

Jeze smiled, "He's sweet."

Dani shrugged, "Your dad gave you a _car_.He's a lot sweeter then my dad."  
Jeze frowned for a moment, before looking at Andrew, and then back at Dani, "Andrew said I could take you to this pool that's downstairs.He arranged for it to be only us, but Monica was going to see if she could round up your friends."

"Thanks." Dani said, shrugging again.

Jeze was startled by Dani's sudden attitude, but remembered what Tess had told her – Dani didn't know how to act yet.She was still trying to understand."Go get your suit on.I'll talk to Andrew outside." Jeze said, pushing Andrew into the hall and shutting the door behind her."Whoa."  
Andrew looked quizzically at his friend, "Whoa what?"  
"I've never seen attitude changes, where one minute she's smiling, and the next she doesn't care what anyone says." Jeze said, sighing.

"I know, but she's going to be doing that a lot for awhile."

"I'll get used to it." She said, knocking on the door, "Dani?You dressed yet?"  
A sniffle came from the other side, "No."

"Are you okay?" Jeze asked.

"Yeah." Dani finally opened the door, a shirt on over the bathing suit.Her face was red and her eyes were even redder.

Jeze reached over to hug her and Dani allowed her to.However, the teen caught one glimpse of Andrew, and tensed up.Jeze let go of her and looked her in the eyes.Fear was harbored there."It's okay.Andrew won't hurt you." She said, trying to ease the teen's nervousness.

"Can we just go down now?" Dani asked, drying her tears, "Please?"  
Jeze nodded her head, and the two walked toward the elevator.

-*-*-

K.T. dove into the pool, followed by Alexis and her twin sister, Alexandra.Giggles followed soon after, Dani included – which surprised everyone.Dani's sudden mood changes had become more apparent over the last hour, though Anger had not been included.Jeze had been amazed that sadness, happiness, and detached emotions showed, but not anger.

Monica and Andrew suddenly showed up, unseen to human eyes.They were on the other end of the huge pool – Monica standing, and Andrew squatted down to touch the water.

"Hey, guys." Jeze said, smiling.

"Yeah?" The ten teenagers asked, in perfect unison.

Jeze smiled again, "I'm gonna go dig up something to eat.I'll be back in a little while." She said, getting out of the water and pulling on a towel.She walked out of the room and into the hall.

Monica and Andrew were directly in front of her, pizza boxes in their hands."We overheard you." Andrew answered her unspoken question.

"Thanks." Jeze sighed.

"What's that for?" Tess said, frightening the red-brown haired angel.

Jeze turned around, "Could you not do that?!?!" She sighed again, "I don't know what to do to help her, Tess.I'm being her friend and I'm trying hard to make her feel safe, but she's afraid of every man she sees, except for her friends and T.C.I know she's turning inside herself."

Tess hugged Jeze, knowing how hard this was for the angel.Jezebelle had had this heart of love, like Andrew (Which, she reasoned, was probably why Jeze and Andrew had always been such good friends.) she didn't know how to handle.Jeze got so close to assignments, and Tess was sure that it was hard for her to watch them suffer."Jezebelle."

"Must you call me that?" Jeze whined.She knew Tess knew how much she disliked being called by her full name.

Tess smiled, and then turned back to being serious, "Jeze, remember what I told you.Dani's strength was based on her dependence on someone else.She's used to being the caregiver."

"I know, Tess.I know." Jeze said, taking the boxes from the two angels in front of her.She smiled, and walked back into the poolroom.

Dani looked up, "Hey, Rora, look!Your favorite!" She said, happily.

Aurora smiled, and walked over to Dani, dripping wet, "You are such an angel!I love pizza so much!" Rora said, grabbing a piece from the box.She walked over to a chair and began to eat the pepperoni.

Teresa, Jennie, and K.T. followed, "Thanks." Each said to Jeze.

Jeze watched Dani, concern written on her face.Dani wasn't coming over, like the rest of the kids.She was simply sitting in the water, staring at the ceiling.Jeze walked over and jumped in the water.She swim over to the teen, and spoke gently, "Aren't you hungry, too?"

"Nope.Not really." Dani said, still staring at the ceiling, "Do you believe in God, Jeze?"  
"Yes.Very much." Jeze replied, keeping the urge to reveal herself at bay.

"I always thought he'd existed, but I guess I was wrong." Dani said, quietly.

"Why do you think that?"

"I was told by my godfather a long time ago, that God protected the innocent.I know I didn't do anything wrong.I've always been good." Dani said, sighing.

"Dani, you have to remember that everything He created has free will.Some abuse theirs and their victims _are_ the innocent."

Dani looked into Jeze's eyes for a second, before sighing again and getting out of the water.She wrapped a towel around her and grabbed a piece of pizza from the box.She sat down beside her friends and picked at the pizza.

-*-*-

T.C. pulled the car up in front of the house.He felt so relieved to have his daughter home that he'd practically ripped the release forms out of Dr. Andrew's hands to sign.

Chris walked out the door, and came down the walk, "Welcome home!" She said, hugging Dani, after the teen got out of the car.Dani just smiled and grabbed her backpack from the car.T.C. grabbed Dani's bag, and the three walked back to the house.

Dani looked around, after they got in the house.The house looked like it hadn't been cleaned in days, yet it had obviously been lived in.The teen made her way to her room, and, after taking in the sight, threw her bag down and flopped down onto her bed.She curled up on top of the covers, and sighed contently.She was soon asleep – even though it was only four in the afternoon.T.C. smiled happily, and walked into the room.He pulled off her shoes and socks, and then pulled the extra blanket from her closet.He covered her up, slowly walked away, and shut the door, as he walked into the living room.

"She's out like a light." T.C. said, coming up behind Chris and wrapping his arms around her.

Chris sighed, and two tears came down her face.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just called Jamie to see if Aurora wanted to come spend the night tomorrow and she said that Tony was released today."

"What?!?!Why?" He asked, shocked.

"They couldn't hold him.Apparently, the parents claim that they were at a friend's house with Tony, and their alibi checks out." Chris said, tears now flowing down her face.

T.C held her tighter, "It has to be fake.It has to be.I'll go talk to whoever this friend is and get the truth."

-*-*-

Jeze watched the two adults talk from her spot behind them.Andrew was with her, as well as Monica.

"How could they release him?" Jeze asked, a thousand emotions flying through her.

"He had an alibi, and it checked out." Andrew answered, "But soon enough, he'll be back and when he does, he won't be leaving jail."

"Good." Was all Jeze said.

-*-*-

Dani woke up at the first light, and looked around her.She sighed, remembering where she was._'Home.You're safe here, Danielle.Calm down.'_ She thought, as her heart raced with the sound of someone outside her door.

"Dani?You up yet?" T.C. called, softly.

Dani began to relax, knowing it was just her father."Yeah."

"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah."

T.C. opened the door and entered the room.He walked over to Dani, and sat down on the edge of the bed.She looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Daddy?"

He couldn't contain the tears any longer, and they flowed down his cheeks.He reached over, and hugged her, before beginning, "The night of the party, Tony…Tony claims that he was with his parents at someone's house…"

Dani let go of him and cut him off, "They released him?" She asked, fear in her voice.

T.C. nodded his head.He looked at the teen, as she looked at down at the floor and was quiet."I promise, Dee, we'll get him.Jamie and Bobby and everyone, we'll get him."

Dani just reached for him, "Please don't let him hurt me again." She begged, "Please, Daddy."She began to cry.

"Shh. I protect you, Danielle.I promise I will.I won't let him hurt you again." He soothed, but T.C. wasn't sure if he could protect her – he didn't the first time.

-*-*-

Dani sat on her bed, staring out the window into the sky.How she wished she were a bird – able to fly away from everything evil or hurtful, to some new place where they are safe.

"Dani?" Tess said, unsure if the teen was even still listening.The chocolate-skinned woman had come to the house, as Dani hated small rooms.She had asked T.C. to have someone come here, while he and Chris were off getting Tony.However, she had meant someone like Bobby or Russell – not Tess, but she didn't mind the older person.Tess seemed kind and gentle – someone unlikely to cause Dani more pain.

"Hum?"

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Tess asked.In the hour that Tess had been there, Dani had spoken about three sentences total, and Tess was concerned now.

Dani sighed and shifted herself to face Tess, "I don't remember."

"Don't remember what, baby?"  
Dani forced herself to explain, "I, umm, remember the party and everything up to Tony saying something about my hair and praying.Then there's nothing."

Tess looked at her and sighed, "You prayed, and God answered."

"How?" Dani asked, as if Tess had just spoken in Martian.

"You prayed for him to save you, and in a sense he did.He saved you from remembering." Tess said, "You know what happened, without the memories, and one day you will remember, but not now."

"Why?"  
"Dani, do you think you or our father or your mother are ready to accepted that this happened?"

The teen began to ponder that question, and then knew how to reply, "No.Daddy can't, Mommy can't, and I…I can't.I don't want to."

"That's why you don't remember.When you are ready to accept the truth, then you will."

Dani nodded, understanding.She was still mad at God for allowing this to happen, but at least Tess and Jeze's explanations made her understand.

Soft knocking was heard by Dani from the front door and she stood up to answer it, "I'll be right back."

"Okay, baby." Tess answered, being as kind as possible.

Dani walked through the house to the door and peered through the window beside it, before opening the door, "Hi, Jeze.I didn't know you knew where I lived." The teen said, bluntly.

"Andrew told me.He has this weird notion that you were going to be all alone with Tess – and we both didn't want to subject you to her." Jeze teased.She leaned over to whisper into Dani's ear, "Remember what I said about the Queen o' grouch the other day."

Dani smiled, "Oh, yeah.But Tess isn't that bad."

"Just wait.So, can I come in?"

"Opps!Sorry!Yes, please."

Jeze walked into the house and looked around, while Dani closed and locked the door.The 'teen' angel was dressed in pretty much the same thing as the day before, except now she was in jean shorts and sandals that had thin black straps across her toes and around her ankle.

"I like your shoes." Dani complimented.

Jeze kept smiling, "Thanks!Monica though I was gonna fall and break something" _'or someone'_ "in these." Jeze laughed at the thought of what Monica had said._'Your going to fall down and someone's going to break your fall – and not to mention them.'_

Tess walked into the room, getting both the teenager and the angel's attention."I was wondering who was at the door."

"Well, if you two are ready to go outside and out of this cramped house, my car is in the driveway and I have reservations at this diner for noon." Jeze said, taking a seat on the couch.She put her keys on the coffee table, while Dani thought about it.

Tess looked at Dani, "We have a half an hour until twelve.If you want to go, we could."

Dani smiled happily, "Yeah.I'd love to get out."

Tess smiled back, and looked at Jeze, "Come on, now.You heard her."

Jeze grinned, "I heard her, I heard her.Am I allowed to stand up?"The angel stood up and followed Dani out to her car.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Dedication:

This is dedicated to my real life friend Dani.She's recovering from being raped, and she's slowly returning to normal (for her.).She's a really great friend, who's going to go places.I love you, sis – don't ever forget that we all love ya.

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
